


What's normal anyway?

by Khaleeki



Series: Batcat Week 2017 [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Catwoman (Comics)
Genre: BatCatWeek, Bruce is extra af, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Trying to be normal, batfam, third date
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 18:31:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12659052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Khaleeki/pseuds/Khaleeki
Summary: Bruce and Selina try to date like normal people- it doens't really work out.Day 2 prompt: Date Night





	What's normal anyway?

“I’m not saying you overreacted but you totally overreacted.” 

They sat on the pavement outside of _Il Bambino_ ; as they waited for the valet with Bruce’s car. His cold eyes were fixed on his knuckles, grazed and bloodied just moment ago when Bruce’s fist had connected with the supposed thief- his body radiated anger. Selina sat beside him, her hands hugging her knees.

He flexed his hand, rolling his fingers one by one, as if he were testing them out to see if they still worked. He turned to the woman beside him, she looked stunning. Her jeans hugged her legs tightly and her white blouse made her emerald eyes pop out even more. She was beautiful. Utterly, irrevocably beautiful. A wave of guilt crashed into Bruce and he dropped his eyes to the road below, unable to look at her in the eye. He had been on edge, ever since the massive breakout of Arkham, major criminals in the loose could cause all kinds of trouble. They had not done anything yet and that was exactly the problem- they could strike any moment. He felt bad for the guy he thought was a thief- he looked just like the Riddler- but he wasn't and now his nose was broken. He felt bad for Selina for ruining their date, yet again. 

They had tried to go on dates before, but they always ended up with their costumes on, chasing some delinquents or stopping violent attacks. The first time they decided to go on a real date, they chose to just go to the movies, something simple, maybe cliché- but normal. He needed some normal in his life. He had planned a dinner afterwards in a great restaurant in town; he had hired a special orchestra from Austria and had ordered flowers, especially cat’s whiskers from Thailand. He had gone completely out of his way to impress her and everything had gone smoothly until Jason had crashed the Batmobile against Pizza Hut. Destroying at least 5 cars and injuring 6 people inside the premises, not to mention the damage to the actual fast food restaurant. He had to run out- they hadn’t even made it halfway through the movie.

Their second try was some weeks later, this time they went during the day. They had gone to a park on the outskirts of Gotham just for a simple picnic, a walk, maybe go to the lake- like a normal couple would do. They decided it wasn’t going to be long, maybe a couple of hours since he had to work. Everything had gone smoothly until his phone rang; it was Alfred telling him that Damian was in the hospital. It wasn’t Damian that needed medical attention, oh no, he had gotten in a fight and broken another boy’s arm. He had to run to the emergency room. They didn’t even make it halfway through the picnic.

And now, when he made sure all his kids had something to do and someone to look after them, he ruins his own date. Thinking a man was a thief, punching him in the face, demanding him to give back what he stole but it turns out he worked there. They got kicked out of the restaurant and banned from ever entering again. They hadn’t even made it halfway through dinner. 

“I’m not good at this,” he admitted his head between his hands.

“At what?” she replied tilting her head slightly.

“At dating.”

She chuckled softly, “Bruce Wayne would beg to differ.”

“You know, Bruce Wayne isn’t really who I am. It feels like he’s someone else,” he said flexing his fingers again. For starters Bruce Wayne didn’t punch people. 

“And your theory is that your twin brother Bruce Wayne is good at dates but you aren’t?”

He actually rolled his eyes, “It’s our third date. Our third failed date.”

“Well in third dates you usually have sex but we’ve already done that. So it didn’t leave you with many other options,” she smirked.

“Yeah, well I don’t think an option was to make a fucking scene and get us banned from a restaurant.”

“There are many other Italian restaurants.”

“That isn’t the point.”

“Don’t beat yourself up Bruce, it doesn’t matter that your twin brother is better at dates and flirting. We can just go home; it turns out bad things happen when we go outside,” she joked hoping to lift his spirits up.

He didn’t say anything and sank his head in his hands again. “I’m sorry,” Bruce grunted, trying to disguise the lump in his throat. “I know you just wanted a normal date.” 

She shrugged and smiled sadly, she placed her head on his shoulder, her hand tracing soothing circles on his back. Her fingers went up to his neck moving up to his cheek Bruce’s eyelids fluttered closed as her thumb stroked his jaw. He leaned into her hand, cupping it with his own; he grabbed it and kissed her knuckles.

“You’re such an idiot sometimes, “she muttered against his lips, pecking his mouth multiple times making him smile a little. 

“It’s just; you know I’m not _that _Bruce when we’re together right? It feels like I ’m someone else when I’m with you, someone more like myself. If that makes sense.”__

__“I know,” she said softly, he fingers running through his hair. He looked at her, sitting there next to him on the pavement, looking as beautiful as ever and wondered what he did to deserve her. He was probably the worst person to go on dates with-ever._ _

__“Whatever you’re thinking about right now, stop it,” she said sternly. “It didn’t have to be a perfect date or even a normal date, I’m just glad we at least get to spend time together.”_ _

__She kissed him softly almost tentatively. It was slow and soft, comforting in ways that words would never be. His hand rested below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek as their breaths mingled. She ran her fingers down his spine, shifting closer to him closer until there was no space left between them and she could feel the beating of his heart against her chest. With their foreheads pressed together she murmured, “Let’s go home,” and he nodded in agreement._ _

__They ended up ordering pizza and watching old show reruns on TV. He realized that maybe their dates didn’t have to be normal because if he was with her they were already perfect._ _


End file.
